


Final sin inicio

by StillAlive_lb



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, dolor mucho dolor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAlive_lb/pseuds/StillAlive_lb
Summary: Aquello era irónico, si la confesión hubiera llegado tan sólo unos días antes hubiera mandado todo al carajo para estar con Shoma, pero ya era tarde. Aquel había sido el final de una historia que jamás tuvo inicio.





	Final sin inicio

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en Dancing on my own.

No, el amor no era algo que le importara, jamás cruzó por su mente. Probablemente era de lo último en su lista de prioridades; y ahora se miraba con un corazón roto que no buscó. 

Cayó como todos suelen hacerlo, tan rápido y sin advertencia que poco pudo hacer para detener el impacto del enamoramiento. 

Era casi inevitable verse atraído por aquel chico de cabellos negros y sonrisa dulce, Yuzuru lo atrajo cual miel a las abejas. Y aunque trataba de frenar todas esas emociones dentro de él, cada vez se veía más inmerso en aquellos sentimientos a los que se rehusaba a ponerles nombre.

Cual todo enamorado, atesoraba los momentos que pasaba al lado del mayor, inclusive contaba los días para volverse a ver. Quizá la offseason era su tiempo menos favorito porque casi no podía verlo, exceptuando uno que otro ice show. 

Fue en la gala de una de sus últimas competencias que por vez primera experimentó el dolor en su corazón. Hanyu era bien conocido por ser muy respetuoso con las mujeres, trataba de mantener su distancia, sin embargo a aquella chica la tomaba de la mano mostrándole una de esas sonrisas que podría conquistar a cualquiera, no hacía falta ser genio para darse cuenta de que algo sucedía ahí. 

Shoma no quiso cuestionar nada, sólo desvió la mirada tratando de ignorar la sensación molesta en su pecho.

Fue iluso al pensar que por el hecho de gustar de alguien podrías ser correspondido, pero pronto se topó con la cruel realidad. Yuzuru siempre fue inalcanzable para él y con esto el margen que los separaba era incluso más grande.

Cuando Shoma trataba de superarlo, Yuzuru aparecía de nuevo en su vida, a veces deseaba que nunca hubieran hablado, que se mantuvieran en la línea de conocidos sin llegar a la amistad. 

Enamorarte de un amigo es lo peor que puedes hacer. Ahora no solo pelea contra su propio corazón, también debía soportar escuchar como Hanyu hablaba maravillas de esa mujer, y no dudaba que fueran ciertas pero el propio dolor sólo le permitía odiar cada una de las cualidades que el mayor mencionaba. 

Shoma optó por alejarse, alejarse y evitar que su corazón terminará hecho añicos. 

Dejó de asistir a los mismos ice shows en los que el mayor participaba, era bastante cortante y se refugiaba con Keiji cuando se veían en competencias, dejo de contestar sus mensajes y evitaba pisar Canadá cuando sabía que él se encontraba en el país. 

Y a pesar de todo, los sentimientos no se iban sólo se hacían más difíciles de manejar.

¿Estaba condenado a jamás superar el corazón roto?

¿Y si huir no era la respuesta?

Keiji le dijo muchas veces que quizá debía confesar lo que sentía y pasar la página pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

¿Qué ganaría con eso? Sólo podía pensar en la humillación que pasaría.

(…)

Ya no podía huir, las excusas se le estaban acabando y sin quererlo confrontaría al mayor. Se encontraban en la habitación del campeón olímpico, ambos sentados sobre el suelo, uno frente al otro.

‒Shoma, no sé qué ha pasado entre nosotros. Últimamente no hablamos nada y me preocupa perder tu amistad‒ Shoma sólo dejo que hablara ‒ eres de las pocas personas en las que confío. Dime que fue lo que hice mal y lo repararé‒ lo vio a los ojos y soltó la frase más cliché de la historia.

‒No eres tú, soy yo. He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza que necesitaba espacio de todos ‒ de ti, quiso decir.

‒¿Seguro? Podemos hablarlo si quieres ‒ Shoma negó, desviando la mirada, de repente el suelo parecía bastante interesante‒ hay tanto que quiero contarte. 

‒ Adelante ‒ lo ánimo, desviando el tema.

‒La más importante es que haré pública mi relación‒ Shoma dejo de escuchar a partir de ese momento, veía que Yuzuru movía los labios y lucia emocionado pero únicamente podía concentrarse en el dolor que estaba sintiendo. 

Quizá Keiji tenía razón y debía dejar todo lo que sentía para cerrar ese capítulo en la historia. 

‒Me gustas ‒ susurró‒ quizá es más que eso ‒ Yuzuru lo miro atónito, se quedó mudo después de su largo monólogo‒ necesito sacar esto de mi sistema.

‒Shoma no sabía... ‒ no lo dejo terminar.

‒Déjame hablar, necesito hacerlo antes de arrepentirme, llevo años guardando esto que me está matando ‒ dijo tocando su pecho ‒ ya no puedo, en serio que ya no puedo. Ya no quiero verte, quiero odiarte por no corresponderme, quiero que te vayas de mi vida, pero no puedo dejarte ir. ¿Dime cómo paro este maldito sentimiento? Yo no pedí enamorarme, yo no pedí sentir esto. ¿Qué hago para pararlo? ‒ Yuzuru sólo se quedó callado apreciando el dolor con el que su amigo hablaba, casi podía jurar que estaba aguantando las lágrimas ‒¿Sabes lo dificil que ha sido para mi escucharte hablar de ella? Fue tan duro darme cuenta que todo este tiempo me hice fantasías irreales contigo, soñaba con que algún día podría estar en medio del podio contigo a mi lado, y por fin te darías cuenta de lo valioso que soy, ahí se daría nuestro primer beso y a partir de ese momento el mundo sería nuestro.

‒Lo siento tanto ‒ Yuzuru se sentía culpable y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar al menor ‒ Si hubiera sabido…

‒El daño ya está hecho ‒ Shoma concluyó tratando de alejarse del mayor.

‒Perdóname‒ pidió sin soltarlo, Hanyu no pensó en las consecuencias y se decidió a darle una de las cosas que el menor soñaba, junto sus labios.

Un momento que debía ser inolvidable sólo lo rompió más, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos sin detenerlas, aquel no era como el beso que soñó. 

‒Te odio ‒ susurro Shoma, alejándose de él. Limpio sus lágrimas, se puso de pie y dando media vuelta se marchó de aquella habitación.

El lugar quedó en total silencio, Yuzuru conservaba el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Shoma sobre sus labios, sentía como parte de su corazón había sido arrebatado cuando el de cabellos castaños se marchó.

Aquello era irónico, si la confesión hubiera llegado tan sólo unos días antes hubiera mandado todo al carajo para estar con Shoma, pero ya era tarde. Aquel había sido el final de una historia que jamás tuvo inicio.

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba escribir algo después de escuchar la canción del programa libre de Shoma, dolor y más dolor XD  
Gracias por leer.


End file.
